


Чикаго

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Retelling, Some like it hot - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Гарри Поттер ловиит бутллегера Флинта «Белые Гетры», а два альфы музыканта Рон Уизли и Кормак Маклагген попали в самую гущу событий.





	Чикаго

Чикаго. Зима 1929 года

«Черный единорог» по праву являлся самым элитным питейным заведением магического Чикаго. И все бы ничего, если бы не тот факт, что спиртное было запрещено. Сухой закон действовал в обоих мирах. Естественно, опять же в обоих мирах процветал черный рынок. В «Единороге» алкоголь лился рекой. Гарри Джеймс Поттер – альфа и детектив чикагского отделения аврората США — вел «Единорога» битых два года, и если бы не его постоянный информатор, мелкая шестерка из банды Флинта Белые Гетры – бета Колин Криви Зубочистка, он, пожалуй, ничего бы не добился. Но теперь он точно знал, где будет «Черный Единорог» этой ночью. Так уж повелось, что Флинт использовал сложнейшие пространственные чары. Бар постоянно перемещался, и никто в Аврорате не мог его отследить. И практически все в МагСША забили на поиски «Единорога». Все, но не Гарри Поттер. Для него битва с Маркусом Флинтом по прозвищу Белые Гетры была принципиальной, ну а в Аврорате все больше стали ходить шутки, что Флинт омега, иначе с чего бы Поттер так его преследовал.

И вот теперь настал вечер, когда Гарри поймает Флинта с поличным и предъявит обвинения по всем правилам. Постучав по афише на воротах гаража волшебной палочкой и шепнув нужные слова, Гарри и группа реагирования, состоящая из лучших авроров, ворвались в помещение. Это был огромный прекрасный бар. На сцене пел итальянскую оперу какой-то мелкий парнишка, а за его спиной полураздетые омежки танцевали кордебалет. Альфы пили виски и горящую самбуку, водку и вино, смеялись, играли в карты и о чем-то спорили. Тут и там летали заклинания, а с левой стороны сцены двое музыкантов играли на инструментах, создавая веселую какофонию.

— Господа, альфы, омеги, беты, вы все задержаны до выяснения обстоятельств, — проговорил Гарри, усилив свой голос «Сонорусом», и авроры принялись вязать присутствующих, — бар «Черный Единорог» закрывается. Просим не паниковать.

Глупая просьба, конечно, все тут же запаниковали, повскакивали и стали разбегаться кто куда. Больше всего Поттер боялся потерять в этой суматохе Флинта. То, что он здесь, Гарри знал точно от того же Зубочистки. Музыканты — два огромных альфы — резко сорвались с места, похватали свои инструменты и куда-то побежали. Чисто автоматически Гарри отметил этот факт, но они его мало волновали. Флинт Белые Гетры, вот кто представлял для него интерес.

Те самые музыканты, оставляя позади авроров и персонал бара, умчались прочь: перескочили через пространственный карман и оказались в обычном гараже, в немагическом Чикаго. Рон Уизли и Кормак Макклаген – контрабасист и саксофонист, сильные альфы… теперь безработные. Отойдя от гаража, они выдохнули.

— Все, мы чудом спаслись! – сказал Кормак.

— И остались без работы. Весьма условный успех. Как нам жить-то дальше? – тяжело произнес Рон. — Черт! Я забыл в этом гараже контрабас.

Они помчались назад, однако в гараже уже появился Флинт. И он был очень зол. Рон выхватил палочку и наложил на себя и Кормака дезиллюминационные чары. Они стали пробираться по стеночке к контрабасу.

Флинт и его ребята стояли в самой глубине гаража, окружив какого-то парня. Рон и Кормак медленно продвигались, а когда схватили контрабас, Флинт зарычал:

— Зубочистка, ты что же думал, сможешь меня обмануть? Так легко сдать и остаться безнаказанным? Тебе конец, мальчишка! – он выхватил палочку и выкрикнул: — Авада Кедавра! — и альфы за его спиной засмеялись и расстреляли парня. Рон ахнул, и Флинт, резко обернувшись на звук, взмахнул палочкой, и дезиллюминационные чары спали. Кормак схватил Рона за руку, и они рванули с места. Ребята Флинта Белые Гетры стреляли им вслед и даже повредили контрабас.

— Черт, Рон, — ахнул Кормак. — Что делать? Флинт теперь захочет нашей смерти.

— Да, нас будут искать. Надо скрыться, но где? 

Они бежали, думая, как же быть дальше: они оказались без денег, работы и стали живой мишенью для головорезов Флинта.

— Рон, как мы уедем? На что? Флинт не рассчитался за последний месяц, а чтобы куда-то бежать, нужны деньги, хотя бы на первое время.

— Нам надо к моим старшим братьям. Мы продадим им что-нибудь и сможем получить денег на отъезд.

— Черт с тобой, пошли.

Старшие братья Рона – близнецы Фред и Джордж – были ростовщиками и часто «помогали» таким вот бедолагам, как Рон и Кормак. Братья встретили Рона радушно.

— Рон, Кормак, друзья, добро пожаловать! – в унисон проговорили хитрющие беты. – Чем вам помочь?

— Фред, Джордж, нам нужны деньги.

— И что же вы можете предложить, ребятки?

— А что вы хотите? – вскрикнул Рон. — Наши головы на блюде?

— Интересное предложение, однако давайте контрабас и саксофон, и мы дадим вам тридцать пять галеонов.

— Что?! – вскричал Кормак. — Ты что, мы еле плывем, а ты хочешь отнять наши весла? Мы умрем.

Близнецы покивали:

— Что ж… сегодня мы добрые. Мы дадим вам ссуду, — проговорил Джордж, а Фред закончил за него: — Под сто процентов.

— Да, мы согласны, — недовольно протараторил Рон, — давайте!

Беты удовлетворенно потерли руки и выдали деньги, не отбирая инструменты.

Гарри запустил в свой кабинет Флинта Белые Гетры, одновременно с которым зашел и его правовой защитник.

— Итак, Флинт, с починкой старых немагических авто закончили, переходим к главному. Предлагаю сменить место жительства.

— На какое же? – Флинт держался независимо и говорил очень дерзко.

— В небольшой мэнор. Им владеет группа взаимопомощи отставных бутлегеров.

— И что же я там буду делать, детектив?

— Отдыхать, думать о своем магическом потомстве. И тебе сошьют особенные гетры, очень красивые. В полоску.

— Как заботливо с вашей стороны, мистер Поттер. И что же аврорат шьет мне сегодня?

— Конечно же, мистер Флинт, торговлю кофейными напитками от сорока градусов и выше. Не помните?

— Детектив Поттер, если вам нечего предъявить моему клиенту, прошу освободить мистера Флинта.

— Я взял вашего клиента в питейном заведении. Надо сказать, нелегальном...

— Мистер Флинт зашел в заведение выпить чашечку кофе и пообщаться с друзьями. Это не запрещено. Нести ответственность за незаконные действия руководства бара – это нарушение прав мистера Флинта, — подхватил адвокат.

Белые Гетры провел в аврорате у Поттера несколько часов и был отпущен за неимением прямых доказательств. Вскоре Флинт выследил музыкантов своего бара. Эта пара альф как раз покинула лавку ростовщиков.

— Так-так, кто у нас тут? – пропел Флинт.

— Мистер Белые Гетры, мистер Флинт! – в один голос проговорили Рон и Кормак. – Как мы рады вас видеть.

— Я не люблю свидетелей, господа! – в ответ Флинт вынул вместо волшебной палочки револьвер.

— Мы будем молчать. Как могила, сэр.

— Лучше в могиле. Для верности.

Однако кольт Флинта дал осечку, и Рон с Кормаком успели сбежать.

— Куда подадимся, Уизли? – выкрикнул Кормак. – Где нам прятаться?

— Мой брат Джиневр со своим напарником Гермием управляет ансамблем «Великосветский джаз Элегантного Гермия».

— Боже, это же омежий оркестр. Зачем он нам?

— Спрячемся пока там.

Выхода не было, Джиневр был последним шансом.

Джиневр был высоким стройным омегой с суровой внешностью и жестким взглядом. Он был беременным, однако срок был совсем невелик. Джиневр выслушал их речь, недовольно поморщился и пообещал взять их к себе в группу, если они смогут сварить оборотное зелье. Но увы, Рон и Кормак не могли – свободных денег не имелось, а ингредиенты были очень редкими и дорогими. 

Выслушав бессвязные обещания, Джиневр позволил им вступить в коллектив. Гермию их представили как Роннальди и Камрика, выпускников шебойгенской консерватории для омег. Неизвестно, поверил ли Гермий, но в поездку во Флориду все же взял. Добираться до современного отеля смешанного типа, где могли селиться немаги и — в отдельном крыле — волшебники, Seminole-Ritz Hotel, предстояло простым немагическим поездом.

Тем не менее эта поездка стала настоящим испытанием для двух взрослых половозрелых альф. Их вагон оказался по правилам полностью омежьим, и столкнуться с альфой было невозможно. Сами Рон и Кормак еще с утра надели все омежье и потому чувствовали себя ну очень некомфортно. Вещи были тонкими, местами даже прозрачными и выдавали их альфью комплекцию, однако никто из оркестра внимания не обращал. Эти омеги всецело были поглощены собой. Они были прекрасные и грациозные, обладали отличными голосами, а их ароматы сводили альф с ума.

— Ах, никогда, Кормак, нам с ними не сравниться. Гермий и правда сама элегантность. Мы не такие… мы не омеги.

— Чего ты переживаешь, Рон? Тебе чего бояться? Тебя же не заставят грудью кормить.

Они зашли в свое купе, разместились, и в этот момент к ним зашел чудесный омежка. Он был низенький и обладал красивыми покатыми бедрами. Его светлые волосы завивались кольцами, а огромные наивные голубые глаза искренне смотрели на мир.

— Ох, мальчики, привет! А я – Сахарок. На самом деле я Лавандер Браун, но тут меня все зовут просто Сахарок.

— Очень приятно, — очнулся Кормак, — а я Камрик, Камрик Рузвельт. Саксофон.

— Ох, обожаю саксофонистов, тенеровых, знаете ли. Но альф, конечно! — Сахарок прошел вглубь купе, достал из своей сумочки флягу и отпил из нее.

— А я Роннальди, но все меня зовут Ронни, — представился Рон и толкнул друга в бок. Кормарк покивал в ответ. — Ты пьешь, Лавандер?

— Ох, совсем немного, когда никто не видит. О, они все не без греха, эти омежки из высшего общества. Гермий и Джиневр очень внимательно подбирают мальчиков для своего оркестра. Все должны быть образованы, воспитаны, благородны, а я… я простой мальчишка из подворотни. Мой альфа-отец — обычный железнодорожный кондуктор, а о-папы я и не знал вовсе. О, я вырос на железной дороге. Вот вы окончили какую-то консерваторию, а у меня нет никакого образования, только страстная любовь к музыке. Мне говорят, что я талантлив, но я даже не знаю.

— О Сахарок! – Кормак сразу же расклеился от этой душевной истории. – Ты прекрасный омега, нисколько не хуже нас. Да, Ронни?

Рон не собирался ни с чем соглашаться, но Кормак толкнул его, и Рон поспешил ответить:

— Конечно, Сахарок! Ты очень талантлив.

— А кстати, мальчики, это бурбон, не хотите? – альфы отрицательно покачали головами. – А я возлагаю на эту поездку, большие надежды знаете ли.

— Правда, и почему же? – снова подался вперед Кормак.

— Я планирую найти мужа. Настоящего альфу.

— Надо же! – притворно начал восторгаться Рон, косясь на друга. — И какой же он, этот настоящий альфа?

— О, он умный, красивый и богатый. Я хочу замуж за миллионера. Мне очень подойдет миллионер. Раньше я всегда делал неправильный выбор. Я предпочитал альф-саксофонистов. А они непременно бросали меня, как только получали желаемое.

Рон в ответ хмыкнул:

— А тебе не много, Сахарок? 

Тот отпил еще глоток и произнес слегка заплетающимся голосом:

— Не думайте, что я пьянчуга, захочу — могу бросить в любую минуту. Но я не хочу, это меня подбадривает.

— Мы заметили, какой ты бодрый! – вновь произнес Рон и получил тычок от Кормака.

В этот момент в их купе резко открылись двери, и зашел Джиневр. Он окинул всех суровым взглядом и велел переходить в вагон-ресторан для репетиции. Сахарок лихорадочно спрятал флягу, Рон с Кормаком стали искать свои инструменты.

Словить разнузданный мотив, когда в душе раздрай, у альф получалось не очень хорошо. А Гермий только и делал, что кидал в их сторону подозрительные взгляды.

― Эй вы, консерваторы, вы где раньше работали, в танцклассах?

― Нет, на похоронах...

― Будьте добры, воскресните из мёртвых. В темпе, мальчики, в темпе!

Гермий был воистину прекрасным дирижёром, но очень требовательным руководителем, и альфы все больше боялись, что их обличат во лжи, хотя Джиневр и прикрывал их.

Когда репетиция окончилась, а все омеги разошлись по купе, Рон, желая все-таки расслабиться после такого напряжения, достал из сумки бутылку «Старого Огдена». Возможно, у местных омег был нюх на алкоголь, но отовсюду послышался топот ног.

― Сахарок, спокойной ночи! – проговорил, сладко улыбаясь, Кормак.

― Спокойной ночи, котик! – выражение лица омежки было мечтательным и немного потерянным.

― Котик... Он назвал меня котиком, – практически простонал Кормак, а Рон принялся хлопать его по щекам. — Что ты делаешь?

― Я не хочу, чтобы «котик» шлялся по крышам и губил свою репутацию, — зло прорычал Рон.

Прибытие во Флориду и заселение в отель сопровождалось отличным настроением у всего оркестра. Все омежки, за исключением двух альф, бросились на пляж принимать морские и солнечные ванны. Рон и Кормак гордо заявляли, что у них аллергия на морскую воду и они просто рядышком посидят на солнце.

Рон же, полностью уверенный в свободе и безнаказанности, отправился в бар, намереваясь заказать хорошего «Старого Огдена». Кормак, манимый нежным ароматом Сахарка, решил попытать счастья и показаться Сахарку в образе альфы. Выбрав лучшее из одежды и выкрав у администратора отеля очки, он проследовал на пляж и занял шезлонг.

Сахарок бегал по пляжу за мячиком вместе с другими мальчиками оркестра, а Кормак довольно за ними наблюдал. И тут ему в голову прилетел тот самый мяч.

— Ох, доброго дня, сэр! – нежно проговорил Сахарок, когда подбежал за мячом. — Прошу извинить, я такой нерасторопный. Пропустил мяч.

— Ничего! Вам простительно. Вы очень милы, уверен, вы не со зла, — и Кормак отвернулся так, словно омега перед ним ему не интересен.

— Да, конечно! Я Лавандер Браун, а вы?

— Джуниор.

— Вот так просто? Джуниор.

— Да. Я ношу имя своего отца, а он своего, и так далее. Потому Джуниор. Я обрету полноценное имя, когда унаследую компанию своей семьи.

— О, а какой компанией владеет ваша семья? – заинтересовался Сахарок.

— «Шелл спайдер» — корпорация, управляющая фермами акромантулов через трастовые фонды.

— Ох, как любопытно. А я музыкант, окончил омежью Шебойгенскую консерваторию. И часто вы тут бываете?

— Нередко! Я, знаете ли, пока не обременен семейным бизнесом.

— Ох, я тоже бываю на различных курортах. Нужно отдыхать. Вы согласны?

— Да! Это так.

— И где же вы остановились, мистер Джуниор?

— Я прибыл на яхте, — и Кормак махнул в сторону стоявшей на приколе яхты.

— О, это потрясающе! Вы отдыхаете на яхте!

― Не могли бы вы стать чуточку левее? Вы мне загораживаете.

― Что загораживаю?

― У меня на яхте поднимают флаг, когда пора пить коктейль.

— А кто взбивает вам коктейли? Муж?

— Нет! Мой камердинер.

— А сигнал на яхте подает ваш муж?

— Нет, дворецкий. Я не замужем, если вас это интересует, — и Кормак посмотрел на Сахарка с легким раздражением. Впрочем, тот этого не заметил.

Рон сел в баре и, весело ухмыльнувшись бармену-бете, принялся за виски. Но стоило ему слегка пригубить алкоголь, как на стульчик рядом опустился низенький, но стройный альфа. На вид ему было не больше тридцати.

― Я лорд Драко Люциус Малфой.

― А я Фея Фортуна, — раздраженно отозвался Рон, но Малфой отказывался уходить от невоспитанного омежки.

— Вы музыкант? – без обиняков спросил он, и Рон заскрипел зубами.

— Верно!

— На каком инструменте играете?

— Контрабас.

— Очаровательно. Вы играете смычком или пощипываете? – и Драко взглянул на Рона пошло и с холодной элегантностью одновременно.

— Чаще всего шлепаю.

И Драко в ответ сладко заулыбался.

— Милый Фей, прошу, позвольте пригласить вас на танец, — Драко протянул руку, галантно поклонился и обхватил Рона за талию. — Ух, какой вы большой и горячий омега.

Драко схватил со стола розу, взял ее в зубы и увлек Рона в танец, стремительно смешиваясь с толпой волшебников и немагов. Время близилось к вечеру, а Рон совсем потерялся в веселье с этим холодным, сдержанным, эксцентричным и одновременно задорным и разнузданным альфой.

— Ох, Драко, мне надо торопиться на выступление.

— Конечно, дорогой. Встретимся ночью. Я приду тебя послушать. 

И Рон умчался готовиться к концерту.

В их общей с Кормаком комнате нашлись Кормак и Лавандер. Сахарок что-то томно рассказывал.

— Ах, Ронни, — воскликнул он, — я встретил альфу своей мечты. Ты не представляешь, у него миллионы, очки и яхта. Я влюбился.

Рон в ответ только скептично хмыкнул, но Кормак заглядывал Лавандеру в рот. А через пару минут их позвал Джиневр на репетицию. 

Репетиция, как обычно, проходила шумно и весело. Омеги часто отвлекались, переговаривались и совсем не хотели собраться и слушать Джиневра. Так было вплоть до последнего прогона, пока не появился Гермий. Он каким-то восхитительным образом умудрялся всех проконтролировать и устанавливать правила поведения. 

— Эй, Рон, ты почему вернулся из бара таким раздраженным?

— Ко мне приставал наглый альфач. 

— Ого, да ты заговорил, как миленький омежка, жаждущий внимания и ласки сильного самца, — и Кормак заржал в голос. 

— Не такой ласки. Мерзкий наглец лорд Малфой из Британии позвал меня на свидание, не спросив моего мнения.

— Но он же лорд, ему простительно!

И до того как Рон успел возмутиться, в репетиционную вошел Гермий. 

После они заняли место в главном банкетном зале, и Сахарок начал исполнять свои хиты.

Когда он заиграл на укулеле и стал петь совершенно замечательную песню, лихо виляя бедрами, Кормак прошептал на ухо Рону:

— Эй, Ронни, твой кавалер машет тебе ручкой. Смотри, какой любвеобильный, — но Рон в ответ на смех друга только нахмурился:

— Идите вы оба к свиньям, наглые альфы.

— У тебя сегодня с ним свидание. Улыбочку…

— НИКАКОГО СВИДАНИЯ, — прорычал Рон.

— О нет! Ты пойдешь. Ты будешь с ним гулять, танцевать, пить коктейли и развлекаться и сделаешь все, чтобы сегодня ночью вы на яхту не возвращались.

— Что?

— На яхте будем мы с Сахарком. Прислугу Малфой тоже должен отозвать. Даже если это домовики.

— Он ездит только с людьми. Домовых эльфов и пакваджи там нет.

— I wonna be love by you… — довольно распевал Лавандер, стреляя глазками в постояльцев.

Через несколько часов Рон и Драко Малфой уже танцевали зажигательные танцы в клубе и даже, о ужас, целовались. Отчего-то Рону безумно нравилось все, включая альфий аромат английского лорда. Он буквально терял от него голову.

— Знаете, лорд Малфой?

— Да?

— Вы динамит!

— О, а вы обворожительный тротил, — и Малфой засмеялся от радости, что смог блеснуть немагическими познаниями.

Кормак тем временем пригласил Сахарка на «свою» яхту. Он с высокомерным выражением лица прошел в первое попавшееся помещение, провожая туда Сахарка.

— По четвергам я ужинаю только в малой гостиной. Вы не против обеда в традициях немагов? — Кормак осмотрел неизвестные ему блюда, сервированные специально к прибытию Драко и Рона, и пригласил к столу Лавандера.

— Это рыбка? Что-то из семейства селедочных? – наивно поинтересовался Лавандер, и Кормак с важным видом покивал головой. — И как же эти немаги умудряются засовывать таких огромных рыб в такие крошечные коробочки?

— О, — многозначительно заговорил Кормак, — это технология немагов. Они в маринаде сжимаются.

Лавандер весело засмеялся, и Кормак отчего-то почувствовал себя очень глупо. И тут же, словно компенсируя это ощущение, он стал пространно рассуждать о своей любви к лошадям.

— А омеги?

— Что омеги?

— Каких омег вы любите?

— Что касается меня… я вне игры.

— Вне игры? Вы предпочитаете альф? – Лавандер ахнул и прижал ладони ко рту.

— Не думаю. Мне трудно это объяснить, но полагаю, что я совершенно равнодушен к омегам. Однако к альфам и бетам я так же не испытываю интереса.

— Ох, надо же!

— Да, они меня ничуть не греют. Наоборот. Даже в эструс, простите. 

Лавандер мило покраснел и тихо произнес:

— Замораживают вас? – Кормак лишь сделал скорбное лицо, незаметно принюхиваясь к усилившемуся аромату Лавандера.

— Полагаю, у меня что-то с психикой. Я обнимаю омегу и ничего не чувствую. Даже запаха не ощущаю.

— О, вы пробовали?

— Разумеется! Только этим и занимался, — тут Кормак осознал, как могут расценить его слова, и поспешил исправиться: — я перепроверял себя в медицинских целях.

— А с американскими омегами вы пробовали?

— Нет! Только с англичанами.

— О, Джуниор, вы непременно должны поцеловать американца. Возможно, это поможет. Я как раз американец. Я вам помогу. Не сопротивляйтесь, расслабьтесь.

— Хм… это как курить, не затягиваясь! – зачем-то произнес Кормак. — Не берите в голову, понятие немагов.

— Так затянитесь! – горячечно ответил Лавандер, явно не совсем понимая, о чем он говорит.

А потом Лавандер припал к губам Кормака. Он целовал напористо, сильно, со знанием дела, и Кормак тонул в ощущениях.

— Ну как?! – перевел дыхание Лавандер.

— Ничего! Абсолютно ничего не чувствую. Похоже, я фригиден.

— Нет! Наверное, я недостаточно старался, — и Лавандер кинулся целовать Кормака еще активнее, но теперь он аккуратно, самыми кончиками пальчиков, поглаживал пах Кормака. И без того заинтересованный член откликнулся на все движения руки Сахарка.

— Удалось! – выдохнул Лавандер.

— Где вы так научились поцелуям?

— Когда я работал в юности в фонде защиты локотрусов моего дядюшки Стэна, я продавал поцелуи по два магодоллара.

— Вы потрясающий омега, – выдохнул завороженный Кормак. – Выходите за меня!

Расценив, что Кормак мог уже закончить с Сахарком, Рон засобирался в свой номер.

— Ронни, подождите, — проговорил Драко. — Вы такой обворожительный омега. Такой большой, мощный. Я, знаете ли, люблю омег с мускулистыми ногами.

— О, лорд Малфой, вы тоже превосходный альфа.

— Выходите за меня замуж, Ронни, — Драко взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и на руке Рона появился красивый бриллиантовый браслет. Рон загорелся от жажды наживы.

— Да, конечно, Драко, это так чудесно с вашей стороны.

Рон, пританцовывая, аппарировал к себе в номер. Кормак уже был там и лихорадочно собирал вещи.

— Я выхожу замуж! У меня скоро свадьба.

— Поздравляю. Кто о-жених?

— Я.

— Ты обалдел?

— Драко позвал меня замуж. И я согласился.

— Что ты говоришь? Опомнись. Ты не можешь выйти за Драко.

— Почему? Он слишком стар для меня?

— Он альфа.

— Да!

— И ты альфа. А мы вообще бежим.

Именно в этот момент в их номер вошел Сахарок.

— Ох, мальчики! Я так счастлив. Так счастлив.

— Что такое? – воскликнул Рон. – Ты тоже выходишь замуж?

— Да! А ты, Ронни, тоже?

— Да, за миллионера, лорда из Британии – Драко Малфоя. А ты?

— А я за Джуниора. Он тоже миллионер. Тоже из Британии…

— Аааа! — закричал Рон, подражая омегам. — Братишки-омежки!!!!

Но Кормак упорно паковал вещи.

— О, Камрик, ты уезжаешь куда-то?

— Да, мы с Ронни едем. Нас вызвали. На похороны. Умер очень влиятельный человек, мы должны сыграть на похоронах.

— О, как жаль!

После этого Кормак, как тяжело ему ни было, выпроводил Сахарка и вернулся к сборам.

— Почему мы бежим? – строго спросил собравшийся Рон.

— Тут сходка мафиози. Я видел людей Флинта Белые Гетры. Если нас узнают, нам мало не покажется.

Кое-какие деньги у них уже были заработаны, а еще имелся браслет Рона. Они спустились на первый этаж и уже было кинулись через холл на выход, как впереди увидели Флинта Белые Гетры с его командой. Рон и Кормак резко развернулись и бросились в конференц-зал, где уже выступал оркестр Гермия.

В центре зала стоял Сахарок и пел грустную песню. В этой песне чувствовалась его скорбь по Джуниору (когда они выбегали из комнаты, Кормак послал патронуса Лавандеру с информацией о своем скорейшем отъезде по делам семьи). Он не обещал вернуться, но Сахарок и так понял, что больше не увидит своего альфу. Кормак посмотрел на Лавандера и понял, что не может, просто не может уйти вот так. Он сорвался (прямо в омежьем образе), поцеловал Сахарка в губы и отошел в сторону:

— Сахарок, ни один альфа не заслуживает твоих слез.

Сахарок распахнул глаза и охнул:

— Камрик? Ты и есть альфа Джуниор? Но как?

— Я не миллионер, Сахарок. Я обычный альфа. Я лжец. Я недостоин тебя. Но не это самое страшное. Я саксофонист и люблю все немагическое. Я люблю немагов и предпочитаю простые саксофоны без капельки какого-либо волшебства. Музыкальные инструменты оркестра зачарованы на гармонию, а мой – нет. Это я всегда выбивался из ритма.

— Ох, Джуниор, я люблю и прощаю тебя.

Кормак подумал всего долю секунды, схватил Лавандера за руку и поволок к Рону.

— Рон, отправляй Патронуса Малфою, пусть спасет нас.

— Но как? Я не могу о таком просить Драко.

— Рон, если нас убьют тут, то заберут в омежий морг. А там разденут и на твоем членище найдут узел. Подумай только, вместо аккуратной попки — тощий зад и член с узлом. Все семейство Уизли узнает о твоем позоре. Посмертно!

Рон кивнул и отправил патронус Драко, а уже через минуту получил ответ: Драко просил аппарировать на пляж к его катеру.

— Флинт не додумается искать нас на яхте Малфоя, и мы убежим. Скорее аппарируем.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер, лучший аврор МагСША, довольно вошел в Seminole-Ritz Hotel. Теперь он был уверен, что сегодня всех повяжет. На входе в отель уже стоял Флинт Белые Гетры:

— Флинт, как же я рад тебя видеть. Знаешь ли, а у меня есть ордер. Постановление всего совета судей.

— И в чем же вы обвиняете меня теперь, главный аврор?

— Теперь, помимо торговли алкогольными напитками, вы обвиняетесь в убийстве Джона Ковалли.

— Это ошибка.

— Помимо «Авады» там была перестрелка. Магию и немагическое оружие используешь только ты, Флинт. А после перестрелки ты отправил людям Джона гетры. С кровью.

— Я порезался, когда брился.

— Ты брился гетрами?

— Я даже сплю в гетрах, — Флинт поводил бровями и проследовал в банкетный зал, где уже собирались представители мафии.

В зале находились делегаты от разных городов. Пэнси Паркинсон по прозвищу Маленький Бонапарт, единственный омега среди глав преступной мафиозной верхушки и официальный делегат Нью-Йорка, встал и громко провозгласил тост:

— Господа, сегодня мы отмечаем день рождения Флинта Белые Гетры. Он выдающийся член нашей большой семьи и просто отличный альфа. Возможно, кто-то скажет, что он слишком велик для своих гетров. А я отвечу, что этот человек далеко пойдет. Кто-то скажет, что он уже далеко зашел, а я отвечу , что нельзя мешать хорошему человеку. Знали ли вы лучшего главу Чикаго? И я не знал! Поздравляю!

Бонапарт стоял и радушно улыбался. В зал ввезли огромный торт, и Бонапарт не только присел за стол, но еще и нырнул под него. На торте поднялась крышка, и из коробки вылезло двое волшебников, произнося заклинания и стреляя из обычных револьверов.

Белые Гетры и все его люди упали замертво — сраженные кто проклятием, кто выстрелом.

Рон, Кормак и Лавандер перенеслись на пляж. Драко уже ожидал их, расхаживая по песку и поигрывая волшебной палочкой.

— Это мои приятели, Камрик и Лавандер. Они будут друзьями о-жениха на свадьбе.

— Очень рад, много о вас слышал.

— Скорее, Драко, скорее, нам пора, поплыли.

Малфой лихо запрыгнул в катер, дождался, когда все погрузятся следом, и завел мотор.

— Это усовершенствованная модель. Сочетание волшебных и маггловских технологий.

Рон сделал глубокий вдох, выдох и присел поближе к Малфою:

— Драко, нам нужно поговорить!

— Разумеется, мой дорогой!

— Мы не можем пожениться.

— Конечно же, можем! Назови хотя бы одну причину против!

— Ну хотя бы потому, что у меня крашеные волосы.

— Это неважно!

— Я курю. Дымлю как паровоз, как немаг просто.

— Неважно!

— А еще у меня ужасное прошлое. Столько альф, в том числе один саксофонист.

— Я тебя прощаю!

— О, боже, я никогда не рожу тебе ребенка, у меня не бывает эструсов, поэтому мой аромат такой.

— Усыновим. Можем даже взять малыша из США.

— Ну, если тебе этого мало, то… Драко, я альфа, — и Рон с обреченным выражением лица сорвал с себя длинноволосый парик.

— Ничего! У каждого свои недостатки! – важно изрек лорд Малфой, притянул ошарашенного Рона за шею к себе и жарко поцеловал.


End file.
